1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever-type connector used as a power supply circuit shutoff apparatus for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lever-type connector as disclosed in Patent Publication 1 has been known as a power supply circuit shutoff apparatus provided in an electric vehicle or the like.
This lever-type connector is structured to rotatably attach a lever to one connector housing of a pair of connector housings fitted to each other. By rotating this lever for operation, an action by a cam mechanism provided between the lever and the other connector housing assists these connector housings to be fitted to each other and to be disengaged from each other.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of the movable side of the similar lever-type connector. A lever 110 includes: a pair of left and right arm plates 111; a grooved engagement hole 113 that is provided at one end of the pair of left and right arm plates 111 and that functions as a rotation supporting point; a connection bar 112 that is provided at the other end of the arm plates 111 and that connects the arm plates 111 to each other; a joint section 150 that is provided in the vicinity of the engagement hole 113 functioning as the rotation supporting point and that is provided to secure the rigidity of the arm plates 111; and a cam groove 114 that is provided at the periphery of the engagement hole 113 and that is engaged with the cam pin of the other connector housing.
When the lever 110 having the structure as described above is attached to a connector housing 120, the arm plates 111 are opened while one ends thereof being deflected to the outer sides. As a result, an engagement pin (rotation supporting pivot) 123 provided at the outer face of the connector housing 120 in a protruded manner is fitted into the engagement hole 113 of the arm plates 111.
[Patent Publication 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No, 2002-343169